Supernatural Poems
by SmaugySmaug
Summary: This is a dumping ground for all the SPN poem's I've written/have in my brain. Rating is for language. Is better than it sounds, I PROMISE.
1. The Rogue Thoughts of Angels

**A/N: So I've been watching SPN for over a year now, and I've come up with a collection of poems, so here they are. Reviews are helpful, and I should be posting fairly often.**

 **I don't own SPN. If I did, then Destiel would be cannon and there would be a lot less stupid decisions and more chick-flick moments.**

* * *

Tell me I'm a bad man

Kick me like a stray

Tell me I'm an angel

Promise I can stay

/

Spread my wings out. Darling

Make sure I can see

Through all the burning feathers

God, I was so naive

/

Lonely figure standing by the road

Don't mistake me for a child

And I know you've been on overload

Don't tell me you haven't been defiled

/

For black eyes and that malicious smile

Are forever in my thoughts

Your weight as I dragged you out of hell

Yeah, keep downing those shots

/

All these times I lie awake

Telling myself that I'm here

With the best family I've ever known

Because of you

/

And every time I lie away

Saying I was tired

So damn tired

I guess that part was true

/

We aren't the bad guys

We've been doing this for a while

And through all the bad that's happened

We're still pretending we're not vile

/

Remember all our liberty

And remember all our peace

Remember all the broken wings

And all of our defeats

/

For if it's not you he'll kill this time

Then maybe it's just me

Or the one with shaggy hair

Dad, we will never be free

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be posting fairly often, and if you have ideas/suggestions I will gladly take them. Flames will be ignored, and I be posting in a while (hour/two at the most) while I edit another one. I will mention you if you comment/review, so :D.**

 **Ok BYE**


	2. The Apocalypse Wasn't THAT Bad, Was It?

**A/N: So here's another poem for 'yall. I got a little sidetracked. Anyway, I don't own SPN.**

* * *

Stop them  
Or  
Die trying

Don't you know by now  
That's the only reason you:  
Get up in the morning  
Shoot your pistol  
Keep living  
Know you're barely going on

Ignore the way you:  
Can't keep your eyes open;  
Haven't slept in days  
Can still see him next to you;  
Weaving through this maze

And all the  
Echoing voices in your head;  
The devil on your shoulder  
Maybe it's better you end up dead;  
You can't go on forever

And as you  
Cross your heart and hope to die  
Just don't  
Stick that needle in your eye

My best friend once told me  
Love has no age  
And maybe that's the reason  
You're so afraid

So take your pick  
Find another reason to get up every day  
Or shatter like glass on the concrete  
Just to learn there was an easier way

As Jack and Jill go up the hill to fetch that pail of water  
Don't tumble down or break your crown  
To have your life come following after

And as London Bridge is falling down  
With the fair maiden to follow  
Remember the next line to the verse  
Although it may be hollow

Twinkle twinkle little star  
Don't just get rid of who you are  
As its up in a sky so blue  
Remember that someone loves you too

And if you need a closing line  
To write a letter to little ole Ben  
This isn't what you're meant to do  
Go back and read it again

* * *

 **A/N: So I wrote this poem a few months back when I was depressed, and I was really starting to understand what Dean was feeling during the time same died/when he was "suicidal". Anyway, I thought since I'd delayed so long, you guys would want another. Here it is:**

* * *

It only seems to multiply  
Then we divide it down by three  
Then the damn apocalypse starts  
And by then you've hit a tree

Rip those demon's innards out  
Like they're made of gold  
Use the blade you've been given  
As you have been told

By demon blood you shall rise  
And heaven shall you fall  
Lucifer's vessel, take your place  
Obey his every call

A simple yes is all it takes  
One little three letter word  
As answers are anticipated  
Dean's already flipped them the bird

You know you're in deep shit now  
As you try to screw your fate  
But you know no matter what you do  
You'll always take the bait

Sell your soul to Crowley  
It'll only cost a year or two  
Know that heaven's crying  
As it will never see the likes of you

And when you've salted all the doors  
And burned every bone  
Coffee is your only friend  
You'll never have a home

* * *

 **A/N: This was one of the first one's I've written, and it was FUN. Well, except the "hey you are lucifer's vessel" thing... Anyway, I was thinking of turning this into an honest-to-god story where Dean writes poetry or something like that. What do you think?**

 **Remember, reviews are helpful!**


End file.
